


Pourquoi Lui ?

by Laienth



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ames-Sœurs, Gen, Identité secrète, Platonic Soulmates, Secret Identity, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 09:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laienth/pseuds/Laienth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark Kent et Bruce Wayne ne sont pas des Ames-sœurs. Batman et Superman, oui. Dommage que Bruce Wayne et Clark Kent se soient rencontrés en premier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Why Him?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705907) by [Wyste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyste/pseuds/Wyste). 



> Cette histoire se passe dans un univers alternatif où chaque personne naît avec la première phrase que lui dit son Ame-soeur inscrite sur le poignet. La couleur de l'inscription indique si leur relation et leur lien d'âmes-soeurs seront platoniques ou romantiques.

Clark Kent était distrait par un incendie au niveau de la zone industrielle. Personne à l’intérieur, mais si le feu se propageait aux bâtiments alentours…  
Enfin bref, c’est pour ça qu’il percuta de plein fouet un homme d’affaire portant un costume plus cher son loyer mensuel, ce qui les aspergea tous les deux d’un café probablement hors de prix.

« Oh, je suis désolé, laissez-moi vous aider à …, » dit Clark tâtonnant pour trouver un mouchoir et repoussant de son autre main ses lunettes sur son nez. Ça allait tâcher, il en était sûr, et…

« Aucun problème, M. Kent. N’est-ce pas votre article sur la fusion Luthor Corp. que j’ai lu le mois dernier ? Un travail très impressionnant. »

Clark avait choisi une carrière de journaliste à cause de ces mots, inscrits sur son poignet avec la couleur dorée d’un lien platonique. C’est juste qu’il ne s’attendait pas à…

« Bruce Wayne ? » arriva-t-il à prononcer, d’une voix étranglée.

Bruce ‘j’ai presque autant d’argent que Lex Luthor’ Wayne lui fit un grand sourire.

« On dirait bien ! Nous devrions aller au restaurant un de ces jours, à titre privé bien sûr.

\- Je ne couvre pas Gotham, réussit à répondre Clark.

\- Super ! Alors ça baigne. Vous aimez vous baigner ? Je pensais à Hawaï. »

Clark le fixa, étourdi, sa vision passant de l’infra-rouge aux rayons X.  
A part de lui faire découvrir que Bruce Wayne s’était récemment cassé une côte, ça ne l’aida pas beaucoup.

« Le restaurant ! Hawaï ! Nous irons faire du surf, vous surfez ? Je peux vous apprendre. Enfin, payer quelqu’un pour vous apprendre. Bon, je dois y aller. Je vous appelle ! »

Bruce le contourna avec la grâce d’un danseur, ses papiers ramassés entre les mains, et s’éloigna d’un pas décidé.

« Vous n’avez même pas mon numéro ! lui lança Clark.

\- Je l’aurai dans cinq minutes, » lui répondit Bruce gaiement, et il disparut à l’angle d’une rue.

Clark réfléchit soigneusement à ce qui venait de se passer, puis sortit son téléphone et appela sa mère.

« Ma ?

\- Clark ! Ne devrais-tu pas être au travail ? Es-tu malade ?

\- Ma, je…

\- Qu’y a-t-il ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Je l’ai rencontré, Ma.

\- Oh, Clark, fit-elle d’une voix douce. Tu penses qu’il voudra venir pour Thanksgiving ? »

Clark connaissait un peu Bruce, de cette manière un peu vague dont on connait les célébrités.

« Je ne pense pas qu’il ait de la famille, lui dit-il. Donc je pense qu’il pourrait venir. Tu en penses quoi ?

\- C’est ton Ame-sœur, bien sûr qu’il devrait venir. Je suis impatiente de le rencontrer.

\- Je crois qu’il est … très occupé. »

Clark fixa son regard à l’endroit du trottoir sur lequel son Ame-sœur s’était tenu quelques minutes auparavant. Cela ne lui apporta aucune réponse.

« Et bien, toi aussi tu as beaucoup de choses à faire, lui dit-elle d’un ton pratique. Maintenant, retourne au travail et vole pour une visite ce week-end. Je te ferai de la tarte.

\- Oui, Ma. »

Clark aimait la tarte de félicitations. Avec un soupir, il se retourna et trottina jusqu’à son appartement pour se changer, en évitant vertueusement de tricher avec sa super-vitesse.


	2. Secrets et Révélations

Hawaï était sympa. Tout comme le ski dans les Alpes. Et la plongée sous-marine en Australie. Et les sushis au Japon. Bruce était charmant, suave, et tenait son rôle d’hôte avec un savoir-faire digne d’un professionnel.

Clark devait se rappeler constamment de sourire, de parler de son travail, et de pas casser les objets qu’il n’était pas censé pouvoir briser.

Il invita Bruce pour Thanksgiving. Bruce vint, fut sophistiqué et charmant, parla de super-modèles, eut un compliment sincère pour le tracteur de la ferme, et partit avant même le dîner avec une vague excuse. Juste un « Je dois y aller. »

Il fut invité pour Noël, mais ne vint pas. Bruce continua à faire des efforts, et Clark aussi (Bruce envoyait des invitations à des bals de charité pour que Clark puisse faire un article dessus, Clark gardait un classeur avec des articles sur les évènements intéressants de Wayne Enterprise pour pouvoir en parler avec Bruce), mais Clark ne pouvait s’empêcher de se sentir … perplexe.

Ils n’avaient _rien_ en commun. Bruce ne s’intéressait pas à la politique. Bruce s’intéressait à ses prochaines vacances. Clark se sentait aussi à l’aise avec la haute société que si une vache se trouvait en permanence juste derrière lui, et c’était sans parler des _fourchettes miniatures_.

L’un dans l’autre, ce fut un soulagement quand Superman rencontra Batman, et qu’il commença à passer une bonne partie de son temps à débattre chaque mois sur la meilleure façon de régler les problèmes de la planète. La fondation de la Ligue des Justices en fut la suite logique. Superman restait à l’écart de Gotham, même si Clark Kent venait presque tous les week-ends pour quelques évènements stupides que Bruce avait trouvés.

 

C’était une soirée ordinaire, quelques années après la fondation de la Ligue des Justiciers. Clark se trouvait à l’inauguration d’un énième machin, faisant le tour des invités aux côtés de Bruce, en laissant Bruce essayer de le caser avec de magnifiques jeunes femmes, comme toute bonne Ame-sœur platonique se devait de le faire. Les jumelles avec qui ils discutaient se trouvaient justement en train de faire des commentaires sur la Ligue des Justiciers.

Clark avala son verre de champagne, regrettant que cela ne lui fasse aucun effet.

« Je pense que Batman ne devrait pas être autorisé à en faire partie, dit la Femme-du-Monde #1, avec une robe rouge. Il n’est pas comme les autres. Il est si… sombre. Pas héroïque du tout.

\- Il a sauvé le monde plusieurs fois ? suggéra Clark.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais une telle sympathie pour Batman, rit Bruce. Personne à Gotham ne serait d’accord avec toi.

\- Et bien je… commença Clark.

\- Ce n’est pas comme Superman. Ça, c’est quelqu’un d’honnête. Aucune identité secrète avec lui, » fit la Femme-du-Monde #2.

Clark réajusta ses lunettes, lança un regard mal à l’aise vers Bruce, et dit :

« Et bien, peut-être que c’est une identité très secrète ?

\- Il ne porte même pas de masque, » fit la Femme-du-Monde #1 en riant.

Clark tripota sa flûte de champagne, et rata complètement le regard évaluateur de Bruce.

« Mesdames, si vous voulez bien nous excuser, j’aperçois le commissaire de police, et je dois absolument aller le saluer, » fit Bruce, terminant avec art la discussion et menant Clark à travers la pièce.

« Alors, des théories sur l’identité de Batman ? demanda Bruce. Tu penses que c’est Gordon ?

\- Le _Daily Planet_ a pour principe de ne pas se mêler de l’identité secrète des super-héros, répondit sentencieusement Clark. Nous ne sommes pas l’ _Enquirer_.

\- Quand même, tu dois être curieux.

\- Si Batman voulait me dire, enfin, dire au monde, qui il est, je suis sûr qu’il pourrait y arriver tout seul. »

Puis Clark ne put s’empêcher de demander :

« Tu as une théorie ?

\- Oh oui, dit Bruce. Mais puisque tu es si respectueux de sa vie privée, ce serait tout simplement horrible de ma part de t’en parler. »

Clark posa son verre de champagne sur le plateau d’un serveur qui passait, et pria pour garder patience.

Bruce l’abandonna pour discuter avec le Commissaire Gordon du Bal de Police qui arrivait prochainement, disparaissant il ne savait où. Clark ne chercha pas à continuer de l’écouter. La vie privée. C’était important de respecter la vie privée des gens, surtout quand votre Ame-sœur Platonique était probablement en train d’avoir des relations sexuelles avec la Femme-du-Monde #2 dans le vestiaire des manteaux. Clark faisait tout son possible pour éviter d’écouter des ébats sexuels, surtout ceux de Bruce.

Son oreillette de la Ligue vibra discrètement, Clark l’ayant réglée en dessous du niveau de sensibilité de l’ouïe humaine.

« Superman, réponds. »

Clark s’excusa et mit fin à sa conversation, et s’aventura sur un balcon, hors de la vue des invités.

« Je te reçois, Batman. Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

\- J’ai besoin de toi à Gotham. Quand peux-tu être là ? »

Uh. (Superman ne vocalisa pas son ‘Uh’.)

« Assez rapidement, se contenta-t-il de répondre. Quel endroit ?

\- Sur le toit du Musée de Gotham. »

Clark se trouvait _à l'intérieur_ du Musée de Gotham.

« J’arrive très vite, » répondit-il simplement, et il s’esquiva derrière un bac à fleurs pour se changer.

Quand il flotta pour se poser sur le toit du musée, la seule personne présente était un Bruce Wayne empestant l’alcool.

« M. Wayne, dit Superman d’un ton pincé. C’est sûrement dangereux pour vous de vous trouver là.

\- En parlant du loup ! le salua Wayne avec son verre de vin. Tiens, vous pouvez m’aider avec un pari. Avez-vous une identité secrète, M. Superman ? »

Clark se retint de porter la main à son nez pour réajuster ses lunettes.

« C’est une question très personnelle, M. Wayne. Je dois insister pour que vous quittiez ce toit. »

Il faisait confiance à Batman, mais pas avec son Ame-sœur. Ils avaient déjà eu une conversation très inconfortable sur la kryptonite. Il n’avait vraiment pas besoin de donner à Batman encore plus d’influence sur lui.

« Je voulais juste tester une théorie, dit Bruce avec la voix de Batman, perdant sa démarche d’ivrogne et sa prononciation pâteuse comme s’ils n’avaient jamais existé. Les autres vont se demander où nous sommes passé, Clark. »

Clark sentit ses yeux s’écarquiller, puis il se prit à rire.

« Et bien, _là_ , je comprend mieux maintenant, » réussit-il à dire en réponse au regard déconcerté de Bruce.

Cela lui valut un petit sourire en coin, un genre de sourire nouveau en comparaison de la grâce polie et paresseuse dont Bruce faisait preuve habituellement.

« N’est-ce pas ? On se retrouve en bas, je veux encore mettre le commissaire de police sur la piste d’un gang au niveau des docks. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à Wyste de m'avoir permis de traduire cette histoire. N'hésitez pas à aller lui mettre des kudos si cette fic vous a plu (le lien est au début du premier chapitre).


End file.
